Perfect
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Tony/Pepper. A few years ago, Tony discovered that Pepper's hips were the perfect fit for the size of his hands. PWP
1. Hips

A few years ago, Tony discovered that Pepper's hips were the perfect fit for the size of his hands.

Tony had never really been interested in the concept of personal space. He considered it a challenge to push the boundaries of the people around him, Pepper more than anyone else because her personal space was a three foot circle around her.

Six feet when it came to Tony.

From the very beginning of their professional relationship he was touching her. Subtlety, very subtlety, lightly. Usually just her arm to get her attention, a brush of fingers over mugs and files, the odd hand shake. Sometimes it was part of the game, the challenge, sometimes it was just natural. He liked watching her reactions to each touch. The unnoticed, the disregarded, the embarrassment, the blush and flush of something he couldn't quite figure out, the annoyance on occasion. He liked to know how people worked sometimes too, like any other machine.

He stepped things up, but more unconsciously than he realised for a while. When he noticed, his hands were on her arms for a little longer, the brushes of fingers that were more common than not when they passed things to each other, cupping her shoulder or resting his head on it in despair for scant seconds. She was bolder in her reactions too, her flushes deeper, her annoyance stronger, glares harder. She shrugged him off.

The whole experience was interesting. And nice. He enjoyed the natural progression of the relationship.

A couple of years in and his hand was pressing on the small of her back to guide her through doors. Taking her hand to pull her up off the sofa when she was reluctant to leave work on time, or at all. He put his hand on her knee a couple of times, to have it slapped away pretty hard the first time, even harder the second time.

They hugged.

Tony wasn't really sure why, couldn't remember the event that had led up to him putting his arms around her. Pepper responded too, for a minute, before they pulled apart. Naturally.

The hips, the hips that were so perfect in his hands, were discovered when he placed his hands on her waist, slid them down a little to her hips, and encouraged her into his home office to show her something that she really, really needed to see. In his opinion at least, Pepper hadn't agreed, but the moment he'd put his hands on her hips, he'd decided that what he had to show her wasn't important either, but her hips were. Just the fit and feel in his hands, the soft cotton of her blouse, the way she arched her back just a touch when he rubbed her thumbs into her flesh through the material.

Then she swatted his hands away and the moment was gone but the memory stayed with him for a long time.

That feel, the few rare touches he got since them, stayed with him. Right up until this moment, holding her hips to his and kissing her. Her own hands were in his hair, pulling, and stroking, and messing it up. It was hard to pull away from the feel of her fingers on his scalp but at his first feel of his thumbs on the soft skin under the waistband of her tight skirt, he dropped down to his knees in reverence.

She looked down at him, smiling, face flushed, and he smiled back, reaching around to the zip at the back of her skirt. It fell to her feet and he ran his hands around her ankle, up her legs, with gentle touches that had her gasping. He pulled down her thigh-highs, stroked the soft skin, making her sigh, before he leaned forward a little to kiss her abdomen and tickle her with his beard. She sucked in a breath, and he shifted to kiss her right hips, licking a line up and down it before blowing on the wet skin. Pepper shivered with another sucked in breath and he smiled.

"Your hips are perfect," he mumbled into her hip, before moving over to her left side to do the same.

"My hips?" she asked, her voice jumping when he hooked his fingers into her panties and whipping them down her legs.

"Perfect."

"Of all the things Tony-" she said, words stuttered and stopping as he placed his hands back on her hips, and pushed his nose into the strawberry blonde hair at her centre. She reached behind her to find the wall so she could lean against it for support when he started to tease her with his tongue.

"Perfect," he repeated in a mumble, flicking his tongue over her clit, making her squeak.

He continued to stroke her hips as he dipped his tongue into her body, once, twice, making her gasp once, moan his name the second time. He liked that, the sounds of a low '_Tony_' vibrating through her chest, the taste of her, the smell. The heat of her body was searing, shorting out his brain for a moment, but not enough to stop him, or even make him stumble in his efforts. As her moans got louder, he pulled back to look up at her, blouse open, skin flushed, head back against the wall. He went to stand when Pepper put her hand back on top of his head, and pushed him back down.

"D-don't stop."

He chuckled, and settled back on his knees, Pepper rewarded him by massaging his scalp. He gripped her right hip, his left stroked over her skin, and through to her damp centre, pressing down on her clit hard to make her cry out. He pushed a finger into her body, that searing heat almost making him hesitate again, but continued, and Pepper raised up on to her toes in reaction, pulling at his hair at the same time. He smiled, fought against the hold on his hair, to lick her clit again, and push another finger slowly into her hot body.

He found a rhythm with his fingers and tongue that had Pepper panting. She moved with him, arching her back as she got closer to the edge and when her orgasm hit, she went silent, sucking in a deep breath. The heat of her body had him reeling, that taste, the smell, the sight. She shook, inside and out, and he rode out the vibrations he felt around his fingers until she slumped back against the wall.

He stood, licking his fingers clean, smiling at her. Pepper was breathing hard, eyes closed, the hint of a whimper on her lips, between the swipes of her tongue over them to wet them. He was breathing hard too, but managed to catch his breath long enough to kiss her. When she wobbled he lifted her up and carried her to his bed, removing her blouse and bra the moment she was on the bed.

"My hips?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Why my hips?"

"They're perfect," he said. "First time I realised how perfect you were was when I had my hands on your hips for the first time."

"Tony, I-"

He cut off any further questions by bending over her body and taking a nipple into his mouth.


	2. Hands

A few years ago, Pepper discovered that Tony's hands were a perfect fit around her own.

When she first started to work for him as his assistant, she realised she needed to try and keep as much professional distance between the two of them as possible.

Even if it meant working in a giant plastic bubble.

It didn't quite work out that way, that simply. Working for Tony Stark was a very tactile occupation, from the very beginning she had to touch him. His arms to get his attention, the brush of fingers over coffee cups and files, (which she suspected were less innocent than his face would show), cupping a hand over his shoulder to wake him up when he fell asleep in the workshop. His fingers were rough, the muscles in his shoulder hard and strong. He was a well put together man, she had never denied that.

When she touched him, he had a few distinct reactions, one, the smirk, she understood well. The half grin, and puff of air, that made her blush when their skin made contact. The other reaction was more interesting, more confusing, and she couldn't quite figure it out.

Once, when she was knotting his tie for him, her fingers brushed over his neck as she pulled up the collars of his shirt. The look he gave her was like nothing she'd seen before, from him at least, and couldn't work out what it meant. And she discovered that his neck was so, so soft, not that she should've been surprised, she'd seen his moisturising regime in action, but to feel it under her knuckles was a different sensation. The first time she tied his tie was the longest it ever took.

When she woke him up, he always jumped, and she always had to hold herself back from massaging his shoulder a little as she woke him. Not that she thought he would ever actually notice.

She tried to professional, and most of the time she was, even when she had to go into Tony's bedroom to get him out of bed. Even when Tony pushed at her professionalism, pushed hard. She'd felt his hands all over her body at some point before she'd really felt his hands around hers. Arm, shoulder, knee. Chin, cheek, head.

Once her hands too, he pulled her up off the sofas, and out of chairs, more than once, dragged her into rooms but one day he took her hand in his, wrapped his fingers around hers, and squeezed gently.

She can't even remember why.

All she could ever remember was the perfect pressure, the warmth of his hand, the rough texture of his palms and fingers that even high end moisturiser couldn't soften. The way he looked at her when he held her hand, the way she felt.

That feeling stayed with her right up until the moment when both of her hands were in his and she was straddling him his on his bed, smiling down at him. His erection was straining against her centre, and she was sliding over his erection as she rocked gently against him. He was groaning, holding her hands tightly, lifting one to his lips to kiss it.

She did the same, kissing his hands at the centre of his palm, kissing each fingertip. She massaged it a little, smiling as he groaned a little louder at the attention.

"I love your hands," she said, "which is a little more normal than your desire for my hips."

He smiled, letting go of her other hand to cup her left hip, stroking her skin with his thumb. As she continued to rock slowly against him, she was getting worked up again, his erection pressing against all the right places, and she did love playing with his hands.

"Because you're a little more conventional maybe," he said. "No less perfect for it though."

She chuckled, blushing, letting go of his hand and rising up on her knees, taking his erection into her hand, and guiding him into her body. As he pushed up into her, she grabbed his hands again and rocked down onto him, biting her lip. He was hot, hard, and it was a little painful as the sensations seared through her, because as much as she hated to admit it, it had been too long since she'd had sex.

She wasn't going to tell Tony that, and as she took hold of his hands, again, interlacing his fingers with her own, she started to move, pushing against his hands to gain a little extra purchase.

"Why. My. Hands?" Tony stuttered.

"They're perfect," Pepper hissed in response.

He yanked one hand free and she growled at him, she wanted to hold his hands. He placed his hand back on her hip though, stroking her skin, smiling, and looking at her through half-closed eyes. She smiled back, moving a little harder. Every thrust in made her insides jump in reaction, the feeling going straight up to her chest and making her gasp.

"Perfect," he moaned, thrusting up harder into her body with a cry, the move angled as he only held onto one hip, gripping hard, those perfect fingers pressing into her flesh.

"Yeah," she agreed, moving faster again.

It was push and pull, in and out, over and over and Pepper was pretty sure she was going to be sore tomorrow. They managed to find a rhythm together, that was a little lopsided, but it didn't matter and with her free hand she pressed down on her clit, crying out with every touch and thrust. Tony's mouth was hanging open, eyes glazed over, fingers digging deeper into her hips. She could feel every part of him, of his erection as it filled her, the tip pushing up against her, shaft stretching her. His hand was clasping hers tight and she held it to her chest, choking on his name when her orgasm flooding through her. She was still shaking when Tony came, with a few frantic thrusts slamming up into her body, that almost had her loosing balance. He managed to keep her upright with his hand on her hip, bruising her skin. She felt him pulse over and over inside him, as her muscles contracted around him and he groaned.

"Oh, Pepper, oh," he mumbled.

She smiled, falling down beside him, when he finally relaxed back into the bed, Tony still holding onto her hand and following her onto his side so he could cup his hand over her hip again.

"Good, so very fucking good," he said.

"Yeah."

She kissed his hand, then his lips, smiling.

"Gotta ask though," he said, "why my hands? Because I'm so good with them?"

"Not quite Tony," she said, with a laugh.

"How you wound me Potts," he said, smiling back at her.

"They say," she started, hesitating and looking away from for a moment, the honesty a little too much to bear. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, and she didn't fight the gentle hold. "that your heart is the same size as your fists," she continued.

"Yeah, I remember hearing that somewhere," he said, softly.

"Well, your hands fit perfectly around mine."


End file.
